


Three's Company

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Curtis loves dogs okay, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Feeding dogs at the table, Fluff, Hulu, M/M, Puppies, Surprise Gender Reveal, Threesome - M/M/M, mentioned sex, netflix, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Adding Curtis to their life had been easy. But there was one glaring issue that had to be addressed.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any/Any/Any, daily routines are reworked or changed entirely after a third person joins a preexisting couple_

It wasn't adding Curtis to their life that was hard. The bright-eyed Atlas crew member was easygoing, hard for _either_ of them not to be charmed by, and when they all confessed their attraction to each other it just went from there.

(Plus, Kosmo was nuts about Curtis. That alone half-sealed the deal to begin with.)

Working around certain things had been a challenge, but not unwelcome. The bed was more than big enough for three, for starters, and Curtis's parents had been glad to give them a third chair for the dining room.

In the morning, Keith used to wake up to make breakfast for him and Shiro. Curtis immediately offered to do mornings on and off with him, knowing Keith liked to sleep in on his days off.

"And I bet you know how to make things other than scrambled eggs or cereal," Keith said, shuddering as he remembered his first and last attempt at pancakes. Even mixes were tricky and evil with their picky measuring, and it was a miracle that the pan was still usable.

At night, they had to work out a system for who got to pick what they watched on Netflix or Hulu. They had a few shows and movies in common, but Keith liked space documentaries and sitcoms, Curtis couldn't get enough classic movies, and Shiro had recently become addicted to a documentary series about Leonardo Da Vinci. Each had to get used to the others' tastes, and it had led to a few rolled eyes, pillows thrown, and popcorn fights.

The sex was amazing, but that was already a given.

All in all, things were working out almost perfectly, except for one glaring issue. Keith had tried to keep quiet about it, but something had to be said, and Shiro wasn't one to nudge the boat.

"Curtis," Keith said, "you need to stop feeding Kosmo at the table. He's getting spoiled." Curtis blinked, putting down the piece of bacon he'd been about to feed the wolf.

"Dogs are meant to be spoiled, though. And come on, how can you say no to that face?" Kosmo made the cutest pout a giant space wolf could manage, and Keith rolled his eyes.

"I know it's hard. Trust me, I had to work my way there too."

"Same with me," Shiro said. "But Keith's right, he's gotta learn the word no. Plus, maybe it's just me, but he's getting kinda chunky." Slow, too, Keith was starting to realize. Kosmo usually ran wild in the yard or teleported all over the place, but lately he was on the lazy side. Keith would have been more concerned if he didn't _look_ healthy and have the same appetite he always did.

Plus, he'd dragged a whole bunch of their clothes into a nearby closet for some-

Wait.

He, Shiro, and Curtis all shared a glance as Kosmo suddenly teleported away, and they abandoned breakfast to head upstairs to the bedroom. Kosmo laid down on the pile of clothing, panting, his stomach-

 _Her_ stomach.

"You know," Keith said slowly, "I never did double check the gender."

"Congratulations, grandpa," Curtis teased, pulling him into a bear hug. Shiro grinned, hugging both of them.

"So what should we do?" Curtis let Keith go and knelt down beside the wolf, patting her muzzle.

"You guys just follow my lead," he said. Half an hour later, Kosmo was the proud mother of five squirming, yipping space puppies. Keith patted her head, letting her rest on his lap.

"Congratulations, girl. You did great." He glanced at Curtis. "No feeding the puppies at the table, though." This time, he meant it more for all three of them. If Kosmo's cuteness was hard to resist, puppies would be damn near impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> You will pry Kosmo having puppies from my cold dead hands, whether he turned out to be a she or whether he fathered them with another dog. Everyone needs a teleporting space puppy!


End file.
